SHINOBU
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ia diberi nama Shinobu yang ditulis dengan kanji yang berarti 'bertahan'. Nama yang menjadi doa agar ia menjadi seorang shinobi yang tangguh. Namun, ada arti lain di balik nama yang dipilihkan baginya tersebut ... / "Bahagia? Apa itu 'bahagia', Shinobu-chan?" / Neji. Ino. OC. Warnings inside. / For Mimong's # HeartBreakerChallenge


Aku sudah tahu. Bertahun-tahun—tujuh belas tahun—lamanya aku tinggal bersama mereka, aku tahu kalau …

… cinta itu tak ada di sana.

Mereka hanyalah dua orang yang saling merasa asing—yang terus memaksakan diri untuk tinggal bersama.

Dan aku … harus _bertahan_ di antara mereka yang seperti itu.

* * *

 **SHINOBU**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**_ _ **c**_ _ **is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Canon-setting-Alternate Reality.**_ _ ** ** _Long one-shot._** **_**Galau-galau melow gitu, deh!  
**

 _ **For Mimong's HeartBreaker Challenge.**_

* * *

Namaku Hyuuga Shinobu. Saat ini usiaku sudah menginjak tujuh belas belas tahun. Lahir dari ayah yang seorang jenius dan ibu yang juga merupakan mantan shinobi kelas atas Konoha membuatku berhasil meraih gelar _Chuunin_ di usia tiga belas dan _Jounin_ pada usia enam belas tahun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa lulus ujian _Chuunin_ dan _Jounin_ pada masaku waktu itu, menurutku, ujiannya memang terlalu mudah. Mungkin panitianya kurang mempersiapkan.

Namun, aku tidak peduli. Yang kupikirkan hanya bahwa dengan meraih posisi-posisi tersebut di usia muda akan membuat orang tuaku bangga. Dan ya, mereka memang bangga padaku. Aku masih ingat saat aku lulus ujian _Chuunin_ , ibu langsung berlarian dan memelukku kencang—membuatku malu saja. Ayah sampai turun dan menarik ibu menjauh, tapi sebelum mereka menjauh, ayah menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa lebih senang lagi.

Ayah sehari-harinya selalu berwajah muram. Ia lebih bisa menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya jika bersama Tante Hinata atau Tante Hanabi. Bukan berarti ayah tak sayang padaku, aku tahu betapa ia menyayangiku. Meski ia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ANBU, ayah masih suka menyempatkan diri untuk melatihku ataupun mendengarkan ceritaku mengenai kegiatan di akademi.

Ibu sendiri biasanya selalu tampak riang. Menanggapi ayah yang berwajah dan bersikap dingin, ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya, melontarkan lelucon-lelucon atau kata-kata bodoh dengan tujuan menarik perhatian ayah. Kadang ia berhasil, kadang ia gagal. Namun, ibu selalu seperti itu. Jika ia gagal, ia akan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan kemudian mengajakku membicarakan hal-hal lain.

Sampai usiaku sepuluh tahun, aku selalu berpikir aku adalah seorang putri yang berbahagia. Aku memiliki seorang ayah kuat yang pekerja keras dan seorang ibu yang selalu tampak riang dan menyayangi keluarganya. Aku memiliki prestasi yang baik sejak di akademi dan berkat itulah, ayah maupun ibu biasanya mau mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan egoisku. Kami hidup berkecukupan di desa yang tenang.

Aku hanya belum menyadari bahwa akar permasalahan ini sudah muncul sedari awal. Semenjak aku belum lahir ke dunia ini.

Hyuuga Neji dan Yamanaka (sekarang ia menyandang nama Hyuuga) Ino hanyalah dua orang yang memilih untuk saling berkompromi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, aku baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan memperlihatkan fakta menyedihkan ini padaku begitu cepat. Namun, mungkin lebih baik begitu. Lagi pula, dengan keadaanku yang tak berkekurangan apa pun, saat itu aku menganggap akar permasalahan itu hanyalah suatu cerita selewat yang tak perlu kupikirkan berlarut-larut.

"Shinobu- _chan_ , apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Ibu bertanya dari balik bahu saat aku sedang terbengong-bengong di depan meja dengan tugas mengarang yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. "Tugas dari akademi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Mengarang bebas, tapi aku bingung harus menceritakan soal apa."

Ibu tertawa-tawa. "Ceritakan saja tentang _Kaachan_ , pasti gurumu langsung memberi A."

Aku memang pernah mendengar tentang Shino- _sensei_ yang merupakan rekan seperjuangan ibu dari kecil. Aku memang tidak semudah itu percaya dengan ucapan 'akan langsung diberi nilai A' yang ibu celetukkan, tapi mendadak aku mendapat ide.

"Ceritakan tentang _Tousan_ dan _Kaachan_ , dong. Tentang bagaimana kalian bertemu sampai aku dilahirkan," pintaku sambil tersenyum kecil pada ibu yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di atas kasurku.

Tanpa kuduga, ibu malah tertawa semakin keras. "Kau pernah _Kaachan_ ceritakan mengenai arti namamu, 'kan?"

Aku melebarkan mata dan menaikkan alis lalu mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat sebelum mengangguk. Aku menjawab dengan cepat, "Namaku 'Shinobu' yang ditulis dengan kanji 'bertahan', 'kan? Bukankah ini harapan agar aku menjadi _shinobi_ yang tangguh?"

Ibu menumpangkan sebelah kakinya ke kaki yang lain dan duduknya semakin santai. Ia memandang ke arah langit-langit sambil bergumam, "Ya, itu juga, sih."

"Ada hal lainnya?"

Ibu mengedip jahil. "Tapi rahasiakan dari _Tousan_ , ya?"

Aku sedikit merasa heran, tapi karena terlalu penasaran, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau itu anak yang _dipertahankan_ , Shinobu- _chan_ ," mulai ibu dengan nada serius, "kami sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menikah dan semacamnya."

Mungkin, karena melihat raut keterkejutan di wajahku, ibu cepat-cepat menambahkan,

" _Kaachan_ pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu yang sebenarnya, 'kan?"

"Maksudnya, kalian … menikah karena …."

"Karena Ibu telanjur mengandung dirimu," jawab ibu ringan. "Namun, kau jangan khawatir, toh setelah berbagai pertimbangan, kami memutuskan untuk mempertahankanmu dan menikah. Kita juga bahagia, 'kan, sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi, ibu tertawa-tawa. Aku ingat, aku sedikit tersenyum kali itu. Setelah mengatakan bahwa sepertinya cerita ini tidak bisa dipakai untuk tugas mengarangku, ibu memilih untuk menyingkir dari kamarku. Waktu itu, ia beralasan bahwa ia hendak menyiapkan makan malam—aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar ibu pikirkan kala itu.

Andai, waktu itu aku bertanya langsung padanya, ' _Kaachan_ , apa _Kaachan_ benar-benar bahagia?' apa dia akan bisa menjawabnya langsung, menatap mataku lekat-lekat dan mengangguk mantap? Atau, semua tidak akan ada bedanya?

Sebagai pengganti tugas mengarang dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak sempat terlontar waktu itu, aku memutuskan untuk mulai menulis buku harian. Sudah berlembar-lembar kuhabiskan sampai saat ini. Buku tersebut kini penuh dengan berbagai cerita mengenai kehidupanku dan perasaanku karena aku kerap kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan pada ayah maupun ibu.

Namun, sekali ini, aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri dan menanyakannya langsung alih-alih kembali memendamnya menjadi setumpuk kata tanpa jawaban yang memuaskan.

" _Kaachan_ , apa _Kaachan_ bahagia?" tanyaku sekarang pada ibu yang tengah terduduk membelakangiku.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang tampak setengah membungkuk di atas kasur. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang dipotong sepunggung tergerai acak-acakan.

Aku memandang miris pada ibu yang tak juga menjawab. Aku hendak bersuara lagi saat kudengar samar-samar ibu bertanya,

"Bahagia? Apa itu ' _bahagia'_ , Shinobu- _chan_?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa duduk dengan punggung yang kutempelkan di punggung ibu. Kepalaku tertunduk hingga rambut pirang sebahu yang senada dengan warna rambut ibu berjatuhan di sisi-sisi wajahku

"Jadi, selama ini kebahagiaan itu hanya khayalanku sendiri, ya?"

" _Kaachan_ bahagia … memutuskan melahirkan Shinobu- _chan_." Suara ibu terdengar lemah—dan sedikit tercekat. Aku bukan tidak tahu, ia baru saja menangis. _Lagi_. "Kau tahu, 'kan? _Kaachan_ sangat menyayangimu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah kakiku dan mengistirahatkan daguku pada lutut yang tertekuk. Mataku menerawang memandangi lantai berlapiskan karpet berwarna tanah.

"Shinobu juga sayang _Kaachan_ ," aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "dan _Tousan_."

Ibu terdiam sebelum aku merasakan tubuh ibu bergerak. Aku menjaga keseimbangan agar tak kemudian jatuh terjungkang ke belakang. Melihat kondisiku, ibu kembali tertawa. Matanya masih terlihat sembap, tapi ia sudah tak menangis lagi.

" _Kaachan_ akan memasak makan malam dulu!"

Oh— _memasak_ _makan malam_ lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di usiaku yang kesebelas tahun, pelan-pelan aku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih keras dan lebih tertutup. Mungkin seperti ayah, terkadang aku bisa kelepasan berkata ketus pada ibu. Dan seperti ibu, kadang aku tidak mau mengalah saat sedang berdebat dengan ayah. Meskipun demikian, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa aku mencintai keduanya.

Sekaligus, _membenci_ keduanya.

Adu mulut keduanya menjadi lebih sering di kala aku berusia sebelas tahun. Lebih menyebalkannya, ayah kadang tidak peduli jika ia memarahi ibu di depanku. Ibu pun tidak akan segan memaki ayah dan pertengkaran mereka biasanya akan berakhir dengan perang dingin di antara keduanya. Padaku, mereka akan bersikap biasa, tapi tidak satu sama lain.

" _Kaachan_ dan _Tousan_ sedang bertengkar," ujarku pada Shikadai suatu hari. Dia teman dekatku dan aku merasa bisa bercerita apa saja padanya karena meskipun ia terlihat malas menanggapi, toh ia tetap mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku.

"Terus? Suami-istri memang biasa bertengkar, 'kan? Ayah dan ibuku juga biasa bertengkar."

Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas bangku kayu. Sementara mataku mengamati Chougo yang sedang berlatih menggunakan _henge no jutsu_ , aku menjawab Shikadai seolah tanpa sadar,

"Aku jadi teringat, bayang-bayang masa lalu yang sempat kulupakan."

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu aku masih kecil, tidak ingat umur berapa. _Kaachan_ dan _Tousan_ bertengkar untuk alasan yang hanya samar-samar kuingat— _Kaachan_ meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama karena misi yang diembannya sementara aku masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal-tinggal waktu itu."

Aku terdiam untuk melihat reaksi Shikadai, tapi ia hanya memberi keheningan. Artinya, aku harus melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Karena itu juga, _Kaachan_ melewatkan hari ulang tahunku." Aku menelan ludah. "Aku … ingat situasinya, _Tousan_ yang membentak _Kaachan_ dan _Kaachan_ yang menangis. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di balik pintu dan menangis mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku … hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Namun, di keesokan harinya, aku menerima sebuah hadiah berupa boneka yang bungkusnya dihias bunga violet ungu dan aku tertawa-tawa tanpa mengingat kesedihan yang kurasakan di hari sebelumnya." Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku hingga tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Mendadak, aku merasa sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepalaku. Tanpa perlu mengangkat kepala, aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Shikadai membuatku merasa nyaman berada bersamanya.

"Bagus, 'kan? Ibumu menyayangimu. Dan kalau yang kulihat juga, biarpun ayahmu terlihat dingin, ia juga begitu memperhatikanmu."

" … _Hemh_."

Sejak saat itu, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama teman-temanku dibanding pulang ke rumah. Bukan berarti lantas aku berhenti menghormati mereka sebagai orang tuaku, aku hanya sedikit—perlahan-lahan—membentuk tembokku sendiri terhadap mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan berarti mereka tak pernah terlihat akur dan mesra. Dengan sifat ibu yang ceria, terkadang ia berhasil membuat ayah tersenyum—hal yang langka terlihat. Bahkan, jika sampai ayah membalas lelucon ibu, aku akan langsung tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Lalu, aku juga akan teringat pada kata-kata Shikadai, 'Suami-istri memang biasa bertengkar, 'kan?' Aku akan menjadi lebih memandang hubungan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang lebih positif. Aku pun kembali percaya bahwa kebahagiaan selama ini bukan semu belaka.

Terutama, saat aku berhasil meraih gelar _Chuunin_ -ku. Ibu dan Ayah terlihat sangat gembira sampai-sampai aku merasa bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari. Kami merayakan hari itu dengan makan bersama di restoran barbekyu. Aku bahagia bisa melihat senyum ayah dan ibu. Sedikitnya, aku pun bangga pada diriku yang bisa membuat mereka gembira.

Ada lagi suatu masa ketika ibu mendadak mendatangiku yang sedang tidak ada tugas maupun misi dan tengah bersantai di rumah Shikadai. Hari itu adalah suatu hari di penghujung bulan Juni. Seharusnya, ibu menjaga toko bunganya seperti biasa (ibu berhenti menjadi _shinobi_ dan memilih mengurus toko bunganya tak lama sebelum aku lulus ujian _Chuunin_ ), tapi ia menyerahkannya pada kakek dan nenek lalu pulang diam-diam untuk menjemputku.

"Temani _Kaachan_ , yuk. Beli kado untuk _Tousan_."

Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaan ibu yang satu itu. Setelah berpamitan pada Shikadai dan ibunya, kami langsung melangkah keluar. Sambil berhati-hati agar tidak tiba-tiba bertemu ayah di jalan. Ayah memang sedang bertugas di luar Konoha dan rencananya, ia akan kembali sebelum tanggal tiga Juli.

"Menurutmu, gelas ini bagus, tidak, Shinobu- _chan_?"

Aku mengamati gelas pilihan ibu. Gelas itu berwarna putih dengan satu gambar _yin-yang_. Kurasa, gelas itu sangat mencerminkan ayah dan tanpa berlama-lama, aku mengangguk setuju. Tapi, ibu malah melihat-lihat kemungkinan lain. Kami berkeliling toko pernak-pernik yang tak terlalu besar tersebut. Kadang, ibu melontarkan lelucon bahwa lebih baik kami menghadiahkan ayah sebotol shampo untuk menjaga kondisi rambut panjang cokelatnya.

Pada akhirnya, pilihan hadiah kami jatuh pada gelas yang pertama ibu usulkan. Kami membungkusnya dengan kotak cokelat dan menghiasinya dengan sebuah bunga matahari. Kado itu tersimpan aman di kamarku hingga saatnya.

Ketika makan malam, ibu menyuruhku mengambil kado yang kusembunyikan. Setelah menerima kadonya, wajah ayah sedikit lebih cerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Anata_ ," ujar ibu sambil menyentuh kedua pundak ayah dan berjinjit untuk mencium ringan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya, hanya seperti itu. Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu romantis untuk ukuran suami-istri. Namun, di mataku, tindakan seperti itu cukup untuk menghangatkan hatiku.

"Hei, hei, kalau mau mesra-mesraan nanti saja, setelah aku tidak ada," candaku sambil tertawa.

Ibu segera melepaskan diri dari ayah dan kami melanjutkan acara makan malam. Ayah pun langsung menggunakan gelas yang kami pilihkan untuknya.

Malam itu, aku merasa bahagia. Masakan yang ibu buat terasa tidak ada duanya. Tidurku sedemikian pulasnya setelah itu. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir, mungkin situasi waktu itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

Aku berdiam di belakang ibu yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Dengan hari ini, artinya sudah tiga hari, ayah dan ibu tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab masalah mereka sepele atau tidak di mata orang, bagiku permasalahan yang terkesan sepele ini pun sudah menjadi suatu akumulasi permasalahan-permasalahan sepele sebelumnya.

Tiga hari yang lalu, ayah pulang dari misinya di kala malam telah begitu larut. Awalnya, aku sedang tertidur di kamarku di lantai dua. Meskipun demikian, kebiasaanku sebagai _shinobi_ —terutama setelah menyandang gelar _Jounin_ —membuatku bisa terjaga bahkan untuk suara kecil sekalipun. Kupikir, tidak akan ada masalah, sampai kudengar ayah berteriak,

"Tidak ada makanan, istri macam apa kau?! Aku pulang kerja—dari misi di desa yang jauh—bukan berharap akan mendapat perlakuan acuh seperti ini!"

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu! Ini sudah malam, demi Tuhan!"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau tidak pernah puas melukaiku, 'kan? Sejak awal—"

"Jangan memutarbalikkan fakta! Kau yang selalu—selalu saja menyalahkanku untuk tiap hal kecil yang bisa dibicarakan baik-baik! Kau dan emosimu itu, Hyuuga- _sama_ yang terhormat, perlu dipertanyakan!"

"Cukup! Aku lelah dengan mulut besar dan kekeraskepalaanmu, Perempuan!"

Lalu, aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras. Ayah keluar dari rumah.

Mendadak, kepalaku terasa kosong. Aku seakan kembali ditarik ke masa lalu. Ke saat-saat ketika aku merasakan suatu keputusasaan tapi tetap belum mampu melakukan apa pun.

Selain menangis.

.

.

.

Aku kembali merasakan frustrasi, kecewa, amarah, kesedihan, serta kebencian yang _luar biasa_ , yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kurasakan lagi, ketika aku berusia enam belas tahun—beberapa bulan sebelum aku mengikuti ujian Jounin. Namun, apa yang bisa kuharapkan?

Mereka … sudah tidak saling mencintai. Aku bahkan ragu, jika cinta itu ada di sana sejak semula.

Aku memang telah melihat tanda-tandanya. Meski mereka sangat sayang padaku dan mau melakukan apa pun untukku, kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama sudah terpatri kuat dalam benakku. Dan segala cinta yang mereka tawarkan, kadang jadi terasa begitu palsu. Benarkah mereka bisa mencintaiku tanpa mencintai pasangan masing-masing?

Jika selama ini aku luput melihat mereka bertengkar, mungkin itu karena sudah mulai sibuk dengan tugas sebagai _Chuunin_ , atau karena ayah sedang dapat misi, atau karena ibu sendiri sibuk di toko bunga. Dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama menjadi semakin minim—dengan demikian, pertengkaran itu tidak menjadi hal yang sering kulihat.

Namun, sepasang manusia yang tinggal bersama tidak mungkin tidak bertemu sama sekali, bukan? Dua manusia berbeda karakter ini kembali bertengkar. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, yang kutahu adalah, begitu aku pulang, aku menangkap tangan ayah mengibas di atas meja dan menjatuhkan gelas hadiah pemberian kami.

Gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping. Hancur. Seperti hatiku saat itu.

Namun, aku memaksakan diri untuk tenang sementara air mata sudah mengalir tanpa kusadari. Ayah dan ibu yang melihatku, terdiam sejenak. Aku pun melarikan diri keluar rumah. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Teriakan ibu yang menyerukan namaku tidak kugubris. Aku hanya bisa berlari. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Ke mana saja. Ke mana pun kakiku melangkah. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk berdiam di bukit Nara.

Di sana, aku menangis. Aku tak perlu khawatir tangisanku akan mengganggu orang-orang. Toh aku hanya sendiri di sana. Tapi, aku berpikir bahwa aku harus segera menyelesaikan tangisku ini dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Mungkin aku terkesan dewasa untuk anak seusiaku, tapi kupikir aku hanya takut saja jika aku berada terlalu lama di luar rumah, bisa-bisa aku menemukan rumahku dalam keadaan kosong setelahnya.

Demikian aku pun menyeka air mata dan bangkit. Aku akan pulang. Baru beberapa langkah, aku kembali terhenti saat melihat … ayah berada di depanku.

Wajahnya tampak sendu dengan alis yang mengernyit. Bukan marah—sendu, sedih.

"Maafkan _Tousan_ ," ujarnya memulai. " _Tousan_ tidak bermaksud …."

Aku bergeming.

Tangan ayah menyentuh kepalanya. "Apa pun yang kukatakan, aku telanjur … menjadi ayah yang mengecewakan, bukan? Gelas pemberianmu …."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bukan masalah gelasnya. Bukan hal remeh semacam gelas yang memang merupakan benda pecah belah. Aku ingin menjelaskan hal yang kurasakan— _aku tidak suka melihat kalian bertengkar di hadapanku._ Namun, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Gantinya, aku hanya bisa berlari dan memeluk ayah.

Lalu, aku menangis lagi dalam dekapannya.

Tangan ayah terasa lembut membelai kepalaku. Selama beberapa saat, dia hanya terdiam di sana. Ayah memang sangat berbeda dengan ibu. Jika aku menangis, ibu akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatku tertawa. Sementara ayah—dia hanya akan diam dan menungguku selesai menangis.

"Maafkan _Tousan_ , Shinobu."

Aku hanya bisa terisak. Lalu, kurasakan ayah mengecup puncak kepalaku.

" _Tousan_ harap, kau selalu tahu, apa pun yang terjadi … _Tousan_ selalu menyayangimu. Sangat, sangat menyayangimu. Melebihi diri _Tousan_ sendiri."

Akhirnya aku berhasil menghentikan tangisku.

"Jangan berpisah," ujarku spontan—untuk pertama kalinya berhasil menyuarakan apa yang kurasakan pada ayah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan _Kaachan_."

Ayah hanya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian menggenggam tanganku, menuntunku pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Tiga hari lalu, ketika ayah meninggalkan rumah, lagi-lagi air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Namun, berbeda dari sebelumnya, aku sudah belajar bagaimana untuk mengendalikan kesedihanku. Juga kebencianku.

Aku tahu kala itu malam telah larut, tapi mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan ayah. Dengan itu, aku menyeka air mataku hingga kering dan kemudian keluar dari rumah melalui jendela. Kuaktifkan _byakugan_ -ku yang merupakan bawaan dari ayah dan berhasil menemukannya dalam waktu singkat.

Ayah sedang berada di tenpat salah satu pedagang makanan di pinggir jalan yang memang buka dua puluh empat jam. Aku tepat waktu. Ayah baru akan memesan makanan dan mungkin pula sebotol sake.

" _Tousan_ ," panggilku dengan suara tak terlalu keras.

Ayah menoleh dan terbelalak. Mungkin ia tak menyangka kalau aku akan mengejarnya. Aku mengangguk sebelum aku berkata lagi,

"Boleh … bicara?"

"Ah … _ehm_ …." Ayah kemudian menoleh ke arah paman penjual makanan tersebut. "Aku akan kembali. Simpan dulu saja pesananku tadi."

Kami kemudian meninggalkan tempat pedagang makanan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang halus, kami menyusuri desa. Desa Konoha malam hari sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Cahaya bulan selalu jelas terlihat. ANBU pun selalu berjaga dua puluh empat jam. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan berjalan tengah malam di desa ini.

"Shinobu, kau jadi terbangun karena … pertengkaran kami tadi, ya?" tanya ayah langsung dengan suara yang berhati-hati.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu, dengan wajah serius, aku bertanya pada ayah,

"Kalian … tidak lelah seperti ini terus?"

Ayah terdiam.

"Apa … aku menjadi penghalang bagi kalian untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan kalian?"

"Bicara apa kau?" Alis ayah mengernyit dalam. " _Tousan_ pernah bilang, kan, melebihi apa pun, Tousan menyayang—"

"Melebihi _Kaachan_?"

Ucapan ayah terhenti seketika. Aku menyambar kesempatan ini untuk melanjutkan,

"Kita tidak bisa memilih orang tua dan anak, tapi kita bisa memilih pendamping hidup kita sendiri." Aku memperhatikan ekspresi wajah ayah. Ia tak sedang menghadapku. "Apa _Tousan_ tidak mencintai _Kaachan_ yang _Tousan_ pilih sendiri sebagai pendamping hidup _Tousan_?"

Mendadak, aku melihat ayah tersenyum. "Usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, ya, Shinobu?"

"Aku sudah bisa menerima apa pun keputusan kalian pada akhirnya," aku memutuskan untuk bersikap tegar. Bukankah ini yang ayah harapkan saat ia menyebutkan umurku barusan? "Toh, kalian pun berhak mendapat kebahagiaan."

"Sejak awal, mungkin menikah dengan Ino adalah suatu kesalahan."

Napasku tercekat. Aku sudah mengira, tapi aku tetap tidak siap jika harus diperdengarkan kenyataan itu. Langsung dari mulut ayah.

"Kami—apa ya … terlalu berbeda." Ayah kembali berjalan. Aku mengikutinya di samping. "Kalau saja dia tidak merengek padaku waktu itu. Tapi dia memang keras kepala—kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Aku bisa mendengar sekelebat nada kebencian saat ayah membicarakan mengenai ibu. Aku pun menghela napas karenanya. Aku harus bisa menahan diri. Aku harus bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan ayah.

"Tapi kalian memutuskan untuk tetap melahirkanku sampai menikah, itu adalah keputusan kalian berdua, 'kan?"

Ayah menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya seolah menyiratkan, 'Dari mana kau tahu?' tapi selanjutnya ia bergumam pelan seolah sudah tahu jawabannya. 'Ino,' katanya yang tertangkap indra pendengaranku.

"Kapan dia bercerita?"

"Sudah lama. Aku tak ingat pastinya," jawabku sedikit berbohong.

"Yah, memang. Itu keputusan kami berdua. Kami yang melakukan, kami pula yang harus bertanggung jawab. _Tsk_."

Mendadak, dadaku terasa nyeri. Bukankah sebenarnya aku ini …

… anak yang tidak diharapkan?

"Aku ini," ujarku kemudian terbata-bata, "me-memang … menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan kalian berdua, 'kan? Jika aku tidak ada—"

"Jangan bicara hal bodoh, Shinobu! _Tousan_ sangat senang saat melihatmu lahir! _Tousan_ hanya—"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam hati, aku terus mengulang-ngulang satu kata yang menjadi mantraku.

"—sebaiknya kau pulang, Shinobu. Kalau Ino menemukan kamarmu kosong, ia akan panik dan histeris." Ayah setengah mendorongku di pundak. "Pulanglah."

Aku menengadahkan kepala dan memandangi bulan. Lalu, aku perlahan bergerak mundur.

"Baik, _Tousan_."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benakku.

 _Bertahanlah_ , Shinobu. _Bertahanlah ._...

.

.

.

Senandung ibu mendadak menarikku kembali ke masa kini. Ia kemudian menuangkan isi panci di sebuah mangkuk kecil dan mencicipi rasanya.

"Nah, sudah enak."

"Apa _Tousan_ akan makan malam bersama kita nanti?"

Pundak ibu sedikit berkedik. Biasanya, ibu akan menengok ke arahku dan melontarkan kata-kata lucu lalu tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya, kali ini ia memilih tidak menatapku ketika menjawab,

"Tidak tahu. Sesukanya sajalah. Mau makan silakan, jika tidak pun tak apa-apa." Akhirnya, ibu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. " _Kaachan_ sendiri sanggup kok menghabiskan makanan-makanan ini."

Mulutku sedikit terbuka. Ibu seolah menunggu kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulutku.

 _Berpisah saja._

Aku nyaris mengatakan hal itu, saat pintu depan terbuka dan ayah masuk. Suara ayah terdengar santai hari itu.

"Shinobu, _Tousan_ membawakanmu kue enak. Hinata yang membuatkannya."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum menoleh pada ibu. Ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Sana. Hinata itu pintar membuat kue, kau pasti suka, 'kan?"

Alisku refleks terangkat. "Aku sudah tahu hal itu." Seolah aku tak pernah makan kue buatan Tante Hinata saja.

"Shinobu," ibu mendadak berkata lagi sebelum aku sempat menjauh, "kau juga tahu, 'kan? _Kaachan_ dan _Tousan_ sangat menyayangimu."

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Kulihat tangan ibu memutar kenop kompor untuk mematikan api sebelum ia melanjutkan,

"Walau di antara kami, sudah tidak ada rasa sayang seperti itu, tapi untukmu … _kami_ bisa melakukan apa saja."

Pernyataan itu membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku merasa tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan ibu dan berlalu ke tempat ayah.

Dalam benakku, terus berulang satu pertanyaan,

 _Siapa yang egois? Mereka yang telah menempatkanku dalam posisi ini tanpa mau tahu perihal perasaan dan pikiranku sebenarnya, atau … aku yang meskipun menyayangi mereka, tapi di satu sisi … membenci mereka?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang dingin di antara mereka bertambah parah. Mereka bahkan telah pisah ranjang meskipun tidak terang-terangan menyatakannya. Para tetangga pun tidak bisa memastikan, hanya saja, aku memang sudah mendengar gosip-gosip tak menyenangkan tentang keluarga kami.

"Kenapa mereka tidak berpisah saja, ya?" ujarku suatu hari saat aku tengah melakukan perjalanan pulang dari misi ke Suna bersama Shikadai dan Chougo.

Tentu saja sebagai pimpinan misi, aku tidak seharusnya sembarangan membicarakan hal pribadi semacam ini. Namun, perkataan itu terlontar saja dari mulutku begitu aku mengingat bahwa aku akan segera pulang ke rumah. Tidak apalah, toh misi kami pun sudah selesai.

Shikadai yang pertama merespons ucapanku,

"Ayah dan ibumu?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa-tawa. "Mereka sudah tidak berbicara … mungkin seminggu lebih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan jika aku sedang tidak berada di rumah."

Chougo mengelus punggungku dengan rasa simpati. Chougo memang anak baik.

"Dipikir-pikir, memang aneh juga, sih," ujar Shikadai sambil meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Kalau mereka memang sudah tidak bahagia, kenapa mereka tidak segera berpisah?"

"Bukankah itu _karena_ Shinobu? Mereka pasti memikirkan Shinobu sehingga memilih untuk tidak berpisah. Mereka tidak mau Shinobu tumbuh tanpa orang tua yang lengkap."

"Apa bedanya?" sela Shikadai. "Mereka tetap bisa merawat Shinobu bersama, tapi mereka tidak harus tinggal bersama. Apalagi, sekarang Shinobu sudah cukup usia."

"Tentu berbeda, Shikadai," bantah Chougo tak setuju. "Anak-anak di mana pun, pasti ingin melihat kedua orang tua mereka bersama."

"Meski terus bertengkar?"

"Pertengkaran itu biasa kan bagi suami-istri?"

"Tidak," ujarku angkat bicara akhirnya. "Yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya hanya _menyakitiku_."

Lagi, suara itu menyambangi kepalaku. Terus berputar bagaikan kaset yang mulai rusak.

Aku menutupinya perkataan yang kubuat begitu santainya,

"Jika mereka memang betul-betul menyayangiku, mereka akan tahu apa yang terbaik bagiku." Aku melangkah lebih cepat dari keduanya. "Kurasa, mereka memang hanya mau menghukumku yang telah merenggut kesempatan mereka untuk berbahagia. Yah … setidaknya, mereka mengajariku bahwa cinta antara wanita dan pria itu sangatlah rapuh—jika tidak boleh dikatakan tidak pernah benar-benar ada."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi perkataanku. Aku pun tidak perlu tanggapan. Percakapanku dengan kedua sahabatku ini sudah membuatku semakin sadar mengenai situasi yang tengah kuhadapi.

 _Bertahanlah_ , Shinobu.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kata-kata itu bergema dalam kepalaku.

Ya, demi mereka—demi ayah dan ibu, aku akan _bertahan_ ….

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghitung sampai tiga lalu mengembuskannya. Shikadai dan Chougo menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa balik menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat dan senyum yang tak juga hilang.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku sudah bertahan sejauh ini—"

Mendadak, aku merasakan sesuatu hingga bulu kudukku merinding. Mataku kuaktifkan ke dalam mode _byakugan_ dan bagaikan merespons tanda-tanda dariku, Shikadai dan Chougo langsung memasang wajah waspada.

Aku bisa melihatnya, satu … dua … sepuluh orang … lebih banyak ….

"SHINOBU! Belakangmu!"

Teriakan Chougo membuatku memutar badan dengan cepat dan menangkis sebuah _kunai_ yang diarahkan ke titik butaku. _Kunai_ itu bagaikan sebuah aba-aba akan serangan kunai lain yang bertubi-tubi. Aku berhasil menjatuhkan semua _kunai_ yang mengarah pada kami dan dengan segera berlari cepat menghambur pada salah satu penyerang.

Dalam sekejap saja, aku berhasil memuntir lengannya dan mengunci lehernya dengan _kunai_ milikku sendiri.

"Berhenti menyerang dan katakan apa mau kalian sebenarnya!"

Saat itu, aku kembali merasakan suatu perasaan yang membuatku merinding.

" _Shinobi_ Konoha—"

Asal suara itu dari arah belakangku. Aku tak langsung bergerak sementara Shikadai dan Chougo pun kemudian kembali berteriak untuk memperingatkanku. Huh, aku sudah tahu.

Aku membuat sanderaku pingsan dan kujatuhkan ia sembarangan saja sebelum berhadapan dengan sosok seorang laki-laki kurus tinggi yang tampak menyeramkan. Tanpa kusadari, keringat dingin sudah mengucur melalui pelipisku saat mataku bertatapan langsung dengan mata dinginnya.

Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Mungkin dengan jurus _Eight Trigrams, Twirty Two Palms_ aku akan bisa—

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pemikiranku, tangan kurus itu mendadak sudah menyerempet lengan atasku dan menyebabkan luka mayor di sana. Gila! Sekuat apa tangan dan kukunya barusan?! Dan kecepatannya itu ….

Aku menoleh setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan fatal barusan. Jika aku telah menghindar sedetik, mungkin dadaku sudah bolong karena tangannya. Perasaan ngeri itu belum mau hilang—dia tidak seperti penjahat biasa.

Terutama, begitu ia menjilati darahku yang menetes-netes di tangannya. Dia terlihat begitu ganas, buas … haus darah.

Apa tujuannya? Desa? Pribadi? Berbagai pemikiran langsung berkumpul dalam benakku—bergantian dengan rasa sakit yang mendera akibat luka di lengan kananku. Hmph, ini tidak baik!

"Kebetulan, mayat seorang Hyuuga bisa menjadi teror yang terbaik bagi Konoha," ujarnya dengan suara dalam. Jadi dia bukan mengincar _byakugan_ —dendam pada desakah? _Hokage_? "Ah, mari kita mulai saja, _Shinobi_ Konoha. Yang akan berdiri terakhir—aku atau kamu?"

Kekehan itu membuatku kesal. Sudahlah, tak usah berpikir apa pun lagi. Terjang saja dia, kerahkan semua kemampuan, dan menang!

 _Bertahanlah_ , Shinobu.

Aku terbeliak. Bersamaan dengan itu, si laki-laki mengerikan itu kembali menyerang. Tanpa ampun. Sementara, aku hanya bisa menghindar. Aku mendadak tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Suara-suara Shikadai maupun Chougo yang juga tengah bertarung melawan musuh mereka masing-masing terdengar begitu jauh.

Dan tiba-tiba, wajah ayah dan ibu muncul di hadapanku. Mereka yang bahagia—tertawa begitu lepasnya.

 _Oh …_

Aku tahu sekarang. Kengerian yang sejak awal muncul itu, mungkin sebuah pertanda—sebuah jalan lain dari hal yang terkadang mampir di benakku saat aku mengalami depresi melihat kondisi kedua orang tuaku. Bukan karena aku takut pada musuhku. Aku sudah sering melawan musuh yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding ini. Dan aku adalah seorang _shinobi_ —yang mengutamakan kepentingan desa lebih dari apa pun.

Itulah yang akan kulakukan pertama-tama. Aku akan mempertahankan desaku.

Aku menggerakkan tubuh sedikit dengan luwes lalu mendekati pertahanan lawan yang sekilas tampak tak bercela. Kuangkat tanganku dan kulakukan tugasku. Laki-laki besar itu hanya tertawa-tawa saat tak merasakan apa pun pada tubuhnya. Ia terus berusaha menyerangku dengan agresif.

"Shinobu! Ayo kita mundur!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Shikadai. Lalu seketika, pergerakanku terhenti dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Bisa kurasakan tangan maut yang akan mencabut nyawaku perlahan mendekat. Lalu, satu per satu ingatan yang tak seharusnya muncul menyeruak ke permukaan. Termasuk, percakapan antara aku, Shikadai, dan Chougo yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat sebelum kekacauan ini.

" _Kenapa mereka tidak berpisah saja?"_

" _Karena Shinobu, 'kan?"_

 _Sejak awal … untuk apa aku dipertahankan?_

Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatku. Namun, ada hal lain yang merenggut segala atensiku. Aku bisa merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan di perutku, di sekujur tubuhku. Tapi, aku akan bertahan.

Bertahan utuk _terakhir_ kalinya ….

Bertahan untuk menerima rasa sakit ini ...

Sebelum akhirnya aku akan bisa tidur tenang dan melepaskan belenggu yang menyebabkan ketidakbahagiaan dari kedua orang yang paling kusayang—

—sekaligus kubenci ….

" … af … kalian …."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat bunga violet yang ada di meja Hokage, mata keabuan Neji mendadak menerawang. Vas bunga itu memang tampak aneh berada di meja Hokage yang biasanya selalu penuh dengan tumpukan kertas, tapi mungkin vas bunga itu sengaja diletakkan di sana sebagai sindiran agar _Hokage_ tak lalai dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan laporannya, Neji pun menunduk hormat dan berlalu dari ruang _Hokage_. Kakinya melangkah dalam kecepatan yang menunjukkan ia setengah terburu—untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena ia enggan bertatap muka dengan para tetangga yang doyan bergosip—apalagi kalau rumah tangganya sendiri yang dijadikan gosip.

Dalam waktu singkat, Neji sudah sampai di rumahnya yang sudah beberapa hari tak ia datangi. Selama Shinobu pergi misi, Neji memang memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah induk keluarga Hyuuga. Ia pikir, tak masalah jika ia pulang ke rumah siang hari, karena Ino kemungkinan besar akan berada di toko. Namun, ia salah.

Istrinya itu ada di sana. Duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan tampak serius memandangi sesuatu yang tampak seperti buku. Sekejap saja, Neji tahu bahwa itu adalah buku album. Berisi foto-foto Shinobu sejak lahir sampai usianya sekitar tigas belas tahun.

"Sejak kapan," istrinya berujar—membuat Neji sedikit tersentak karena tak mengira bahwa ia akan mendengar suara istrinya, "kita menjadi seperti ini, ya?"

Neji bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata kebiruan istrinya tersebut.

"Tidak bahagia dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, lalu menjadikan Shinobu sebagai satu-satunya alasan untuk bertahan."

"Bukankah sejak awal kita—"

Ino menggeleng. "Kita telah berbuat tidak adil pada anak itu, Neji."

"Aku menyayangi Shinobu."

"Perasaanku juga sama, aku bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya. Dia anakku. Dan kamu."

Neji menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Permasalahan ini rumit dan kerap berujung dengan pertengkaran mereka. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka tetap memutuskan untuk bertahan—demi Shinobu. Mereka menyayangi Shinobu. Tak terbersit sedikit pun pemikiran bahwa mereka akan meninggalkannya, apa pun alasannya.

"Kauingat? Bagaimana Shinobu kecil pertama kali mengucapkan kata ' _Kaa'_? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya," celoteh Ino yang kemudian perlahan menghapus air matanya. "Lalu begitu cepatnya ia menyerap kata-kata dan bisa kudengar ia memanggilmu ' _Tou'._ "

Neji tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dalam bisu.

"Dalam sekejap mata, ia tumbuh. Ia belajar merangkak, berjalan, berlari, tertawa-tawa dan ia semakin mengerti banyak hal. Lalu seketika, tanpa aku sadari, ia menjadi suatu pribadi yang lebih tertutup dibandingkan dengan waktu ia kecil dahulu."

Ino menarik napas panjang. Tatapannya yang terarah pada langit-langit tampak menerawang.

"Aku bukan tidak menyadari tatapan sedih dan kecewanya setiap kita bertengkar, tapi ia jarang mengatakan apa-apa, dia tidak pernah menyudutkan salah satu di antara kita. Hanya menangis. Lalu … meminta agar kita tak berpisah dan tidak meninggalkannya. Melihat Shinobu seperti itu, aku merasa hatiku seperti teriris."

Ino menutup albumnya dan ia semakin terisak. Kedua tangannya kemudian menutupi wajah dan ia mencoba kembali berbicara dengan suara yang serak dan terbata,

"Tapi lalu … kita me-melakukannya lagi, kita menyakiti anak itu. Terus … terus … membuatnya … me-memasang … ekspresi itu … padahal dia … masih _anak-anak_ …. Sekarang pun, ia baru berusia tujuh … tujuh belas tahun. Dia—"

Mata Ino mendadak terbelalak. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian menghadapi Neji.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sebenarnya? Kita … bisakah kita dengan bangga menyatakan … bahwa kita adalah orangtua yang baik baginya? Apakah dia … _bahagia_? Apakah anak kita bahagia, Neji?!"

Diamnya Neji terasa sangat lama. Kepalanya terasa penat oleh urusan yang seakan tak memiliki jalan keluar ini. Tujuh belas tahun lamanya, apa ini ujung bagi mereka? Atau justru … suatu permulaan yang baru?

Tangan Neji menyentuh tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

"Maukah kau … belajar mencintaiku sebagaimana aku akan berusaha lagi untuk mencintaimu?"

Ucapan Neji membuat mata Ino semakin membulat. Kemudian, seulas senyum menghampiri wajah lelah Hyuuga laki-laki. Kerutan samar di area matanya tampak jelas saat ia tersenyum, tapi Ino merasakan suatu kelembutan dari sana.

"Usia kita sudah tak muda lagi. Tapi perasaanku pada Shinobu tetap tak berubah semenjak ia lahir. Aku menyayanginya dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya." Baru kali ini, Ino mendengar Neji berkata panjang lebar setelah sekian lama. "Karena itu, aku paling ingin melihatnya bahagia melebihi apa pun."

Ino merespons senyum dan genggaman tangan Neji. Ia paham, laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak pernah mencintainya layaknya pasangan kekasih. Yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu tak lebih dari sebuah kesalahan. Namun, mereka bisa belajar dari sekarang, 'kan? Dengan demikian, tujuh belas tahun ini tidak akan sia-sia.

"Demi Shinobu," lanjut Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang lain, "aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Aku akan belajar menjadi laki-laki yang lebih lembut dan pantas sebagai seorang suami."

Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dahi di dada Neji. "Demi Shinobu," gumamnya dengan air mata yang kembali menetes. Namun, sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya.

Mereka masih bisa berusaha. Demi anak yang telah dilahirkan itu. Demi anak yang kerap memberi mereka kebahagiaan itu.

Namun, suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dan peringatan yang terburu-buru membuat keduanya melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Dengan serius, mereka mendengarkan penuturan terburu-buru dari utusan Hokage.

Shikadai berhasil mengirimkan pesan melalui elang yang meminta pertolongan segera karena mereka mendadak dihadang dalam perjalanan pulang. Akan tetapi, tanpa pasukan bantuan pun, pada akhirnya Chougo dan Shikadai berhasil mengalahkan pada penjahat yang tersisa karena pimpinan terkuat mereka berhasil dihabisi oleh Shinobu dengan membuat organ dalam lawan rusak dan tak berfungsi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sampai di sini, Neji dan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum bangga pada putrinya. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan waswas dan gundah yang sudah menyelubungi diri mereka. Utusan Hokage tidak mungkin terlihat begitu panik jika ….

"Dan—eh—Shinobu- _san_ …."

Penuturan selanjutnya membuat Ino kemudian menjerit-jerit histeris sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dalam pelukan Neji yang juga masih terlihat tak percaya.

.

.

.

Di pemakaman, tinggallah Neji dan Ino. Berdiri bergeming meski langit sudah menunjukkan warna yang semakin kelam. Mereka enggan beranjak, _masih_ enggan beranjak.

Dengan mata sembap, Ino kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Neji melirik buku itu sejenak dan menerimanya dari Ino.

"Kitalah yang telah _membunuh_ anak itu," gumam Ino pelan sebelum ia jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis dalam diam di hadapan sebuah nisan yang dingin.

Mata Neji menyipit melihat pundak istrinya bergetar naik turun. Namun, ia kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku bersampul kelabu yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai buku harian Shinobu.

.

.

.

 _Kata_ Kaachan _, aku sebenarnya adalah anak yang tidak direncanakan. Kok aku jadi cemas mendengarnya, ya? …_

 _Hari ini_ Tousan _dan_ Kaachan _bertengkar lagi, aku tidak kuat mendengarnya! Aku ingin menghilang saja! …_

 _Aku benci_ Kaachan _dan_ Tousan _! Benci! Benci! Benci! …_

 _Saat aku bercerita pada Shikadai, katanya pertengkaran suami-istri itu biasa terjadi …_

 _Aku lulus ujian Chuunin! Senangnya! …_

 _Mereka bertengkar lagi. Ribut sekali! Apa keakraban mereka selama ini hanya mimpi? ..._

 _Melihat mereka yang tengah akur, saling menyapa ataupun membahas sesuatu membuatku berpikir. Kadang juga aku langsung merasa takut bahwa sewaktu-waktu aku akan terbangun dan mendapati bahwa semuanya hanya ilusi._

 _Kalau melihat_ Tousan _tertawa, ada perasaan senang sekaligus lega dalam hatiku. Kalau_ Tousan _tertawa, rumah jadi terasa lebih hidup …_

 _Apa memang seharusnya aku tidak usah dilahirkan saja ke dunia? …_

 _Ah, aku jadi kangen sama si Shikadai. Dia lagi apa ya, sekarang? …_

Tousan _memecahkan gelas pemberianku dan_ Kaachan _. Aku sedih dan kecewa, lalu melarikan diri keluar rumah. Di atas bukit, aku menangis di hadapan_ Tousan _. Aku lalu memintanya agar jangan berpisah dengan Kaachan dan jangan meninggalkanku serta_ Kaachan _._ Tousan _hanya tersenyum lalu mengajakku pulang …_

 _Mereka saling membicarakan satu sama lain dengan nada kebencian yang benar-benar jelas. Apa mereka tidak merasa bersalah membicarakan pasangan masing-masing di depan anak? Aku tidak suka mendengar ayah menjelekkan ibu dan demikian sebaliknya. Aku benci mereka! Rasanya, aku ingin mati saja dibanding melihat mereka seperti ini terus! …_

 _Cinta itu apa, sih? …_

 _Kenapa mereka terus melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa mereka terus memperlihatkan wajah penuh kebencian itu ke hadapanku? Apa mereka berharap agar aku terus-terusan mengerti posisi mereka?! Bagaimana dengan posisiku sendiri? Tak adakah yang bisa mengerti posisiku? …_

 _Mungkin seharusnya,_ Kaachan _dan_ Tousan _tak usah mempertahankanku waktu itu. Pasti keadaan tidak akan menjadi seburuk ini …_

 _Mereka masih saja bertengkar. Masa bodohlah, aku harus fokus pada ujian_ Jounin .. _._

Kaachan _dan_ Tousan _turut bahagia akan kelulusanku. Namun, mereka menanggapinya dengan jauh lebih formal dan biasa—dibanding ketika aku lulus ujian_ Chuunin _. Terserahlah. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan perayaan apa pun kok. Cukup, jika mereka bisa akur seperti hari ini untuk seterusnya …_

 _Lagi-lagi._ Kaachan _menceritakan perihal_ Tousan _seolah hendak membuatku semakin membenci pria itu. Namun, di akhir ceritanya,_ Kaachan _selalu bilang agar aku tidak membenci_ Tousan _. Tolong katakan padaku, bagaimana cara agar aku tidak membenci sementara kamu terus-menerus menjelekkannya di hadapanku? Aku benci wajah_ Kaachan _saat ia sedang menceritakan hal jelek mengenai_ Tousan _! …_

 _Aku menangis di hadapan Shikadai. Malu sekali rasanya~! Meskipun begitu, aku senang, ia selalu ada saat aku ingin bercerita. Dia benar-benar teman terbaikku! Chougo juga, sih, tapi Shikadai beda …_

 _Tidak, aku tidak percaya pada perasaan semacam cinta antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku dan Shikadai hanya teman. Teman dan tak akan lebih. Aku tidak mau lebih sakit lagi …_

 _Aku merasa sakit._ Tousan _pun sama saja seperti_ Kaachan _. Aku mau bilang apa. Mereka sudah telanjur saling membenci. Bahkan mungkin, kebencian itu semakin dan semakin besar dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya ..._

 _Aku pun … membenci mereka. Dan diriku sendiri …_

 _Shikadai bilang, dia sedang menyukai seorang perempuan. Adik kelas kami. Semoga perasaannya bersambut …_

 _Aku ini … pengecut, ya? …_

 _Aku sayang_ Kaachan _dan_ Tousan _. Sungguh. Meskipun aku bilang benci, aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Padahal aku tahu, mereka hanya bisa bahagia jika mereka berpisah …_

 _Shinobu adalah anak yang gagal … anak yang sejak awal tak seharusnya dipertahankan …_

 _Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan? …_

 _Aku lelah …_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sebenarnya? …_

 _Mati …?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _Maafkan aku,_ Tousan _,_ Kaachan _…. Semoga … kalian berbahagia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ *******_ _ **終わり**_ _ *******_

* * *

Udah cukup bikin hati _kraaak_ belum sih? Udah lama nggak bikin yang _angst_ , moga-moga _feel_ -nya masih dapet.

 _Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
